


high alert

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Angst but still want to tag it just to be safe, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter joins the Avengers as a full time member on his eighteenth birthday. At the same time, he winds up going to Tony’s room in the tower on more than one occasion for a little bit of fun. He doesn’t realize how much of a problem this is going to be when the Avengers have to go to Germany for a peacekeeping mission.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal, Starker and More Discord Challenges





	high alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jani_Tomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jani_Tomb/gifts).



> This was written as a prompt fill over on the Starker & More Discord. Please enjoy!! :)

* * *

Peter grabs his phone before the alarm is set to go off, his body naturally waking him up. The sky is still dark, but he knows the sun is on the rise. Turning off the alarm he returns his phone to the nightstand, then looks down at the arm that’s covering his stomach. It’s effectively keeping him trapped, which he knows is its purpose. Putting his hand down on it, he gives it a gentle shake. “I have to go….” He speaks softly, knowing that the person can hear him. 

“Nope. You’re staying right where you are.” Facial hair rubs against his neck, Tony yawning softly near his ear before giving him a soft kiss. “You woke up early. I still have you for another hour. Maybe two tops.”

He turns his head towards Tony, shivering as his lips start to kiss along his neck, slowly getting him worked up. “D-Don’t….You know I have to go right now. Our flight leaves in two hours.” 

“Right. Where are we going again?” The kisses stop, but then resume as Peter undulates his hips towards Tony’s as they shift on the bed, his body becoming the little spoon with minimal effort. 

The tip of Tony’s cock teases his loose hole, Peter gasping softly as it penetrates him with little effort. More kisses start to touch his neck, teeth dragging against the nape. His ultimate weak spot. “S-Some place near the border of Germany and France? I think?” He reaches down for Tony’s hand, and places it on his cock, moaning as he feels him push a little deeper into his body. “Nnngh…” 

“Ah, yes. And we’ve got that party tomorrow. Well, it’ll be tonight after we arrive there. Damn time difference.” Tony murmurs into his ear, as the hand on his cock gives it a slow tug. Peter’s toes curl as he tries to push back, but Tony’s arm pushes against his side letting him know he doesn’t want him to do that. “You know that’s going to be tough for me.” 

Groaning, he tilts his head back to rest against Tony’s shoulder, trying to kiss his jaw in the process but stops midway as the tip of Tony’s cock grazes his prostate. After a deep moan leaves his throat, he continues with a slightly breathless rasp to his voice. “Why…? You love these kinds of parties….” 

“I did before, but now that you’re out? Who knows what sort of ruffians might try and get a piece of Spiderman.” Hot breath touches his ear, rendering Peter silent as Tony’s thumb starts to tease the tip of his cock. “And the women? The women are going to be all over you….” 

“You know I’m yours….” Peter moans, Tony’s touches becoming more insistent as their hips set a steady rhythm. “You don’t need to be jealous….” 

“Easy for you to say, sweetheart.” He turns his head and finds Tony’s lips, kissing him with a sloppy kiss as his pleasure starts to build. “Plus, this….?” His cock slips deeper into him. “We’ve got to be good….” 

Now _that_ he knows is going to be difficult. Since turning eighteen, he’d moved to the tower to be with the other Avengers, and has been sneaking into Tony’s room after a reasonable amount of time has passed after ‘curfew’. There is no real curfew, but a guideline that all of the team adheres to. One day their relationship flipped a switch, and now Peter can’t stand to be away from Tony for too long. This trip is really going to test his limits, in more ways than one. 

He nods his head, heat beginning to spread in the lower half of his body. “I know….W-We will….” 

“We have no choice.”

Tony slips his cock out, and Peter pushes him to be on his back, straddling his hips as he sinks back down onto his cock with a low moan. “T-Then I guess you need to make this count….” He looks down at Tony, who has a smirk on his lips. 

“It’d be my pleasure, sweetheart….” 

They stop talking in favor of more fucking, Peter working up a good sweat by bouncing himself up and down on his lover’s thick shaft. His fingers splay on Tony’s chest as he really gets into a good position, his cock bouncing with every single drop down onto Tony’s cock. Balancing himself, he puts his right hand on Tony’s thigh and uses his left to touch himself knowing that Tony enjoys watching. After a few good hard bounces, he drops back down and grinds down on his cock, his head dropping backwards as he reaches his peak. “T-Tony….” He moans his lover’s name as he begins to come, fisting his cock as he rides out his orgasm. 

“ _Peter_ ….” A deep moan rumbles out of Tony’s chest, the only warning he gets before liquid heat floods through his body as he feels his lover come deep inside of him. He chases after more pleasure, rocking back and forth in an attempt to prolong his own high with no avail. 

He starts to laugh as he drops down onto Tony’s legs, his lover’s cock slipping out of him. “Sorry…” He says through his laughter, as he rolls off of him, not wanting to make a total mess of Tony’s crotch. Picking up the towel they’d used the night before, he takes care to wipe himself up first, then helps get the mess off of his older lover. “There. Good as new.” He looks at the clock and groans. “I really need to go.” 

“I know. Go. We’re meeting downstairs at a quarter to nine. We’ll head to the compound as a group. You’re packed?” Tony sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes. “Where are we going again?” 

“You have one of the most brilliant minds, and yet you can’t remember where we’re going?” Peter shakes his head as he pulls his shirt on over his head. “Germany, Tony. We’re going to Germany. Party tonight. We can’t be together.” 

His lover flops back against the pillows with a groan. “There you go, reminding me of things I’d rather not think about. Here, come give me a kiss. Since I guess it’s all I’ll have for a little while.” 

“We’re there for a few days.” He walks over to Tony’s side of the bed, and gives him a long kiss on the lips. “See you downstairs in a little while.” He starts to walk away, but then is pulled back by Tony’s hand grabbing his wrist and soon finds himself in another intense lip lock with his lover. He pulls away, heavy breaths leaving his chest as he stares into Tony’s eyes. “Yeah, I needed that.” 

“I know.” Tony kisses his hand as he stands back up from the bed a second time. “Go, before I try and convince you to stay and damn the consequences.”

“I’ll see you soon.” He grabs his phone, then heads back down to his room a few floors belong. Looking over at his bag that’s already packed, he heads to his bathroom to get himself cleaned up. 

***

“We’ve got a problem.” Steve announces over the comm as the Quinjet touches down on German soil. 

“We just got here.” Tony’s voice comes through the headset, Peter turning towards him. “How can we already have a problem?” 

Peter tries not to panic, as this has been something he’s been worried about. The flight had been smooth sailing, and while that should normally make a person happy, it had put him on guard. The closer they got to Germany, the more he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t going to be going right. And now Steve is saying there’s a problem really doesn’t give him the warm fuzzies. 

“Hill just sent an email stating that we need to be on high alert. Apparently word has gotten out over here who Peter is.” 

“We knew that was going to be a thing.” Natasha joins the conversation. “How is that news?” 

“She says that he might be a target.” 

His eyes immediately look at Tony, who glances at him quickly, then turns to Steve. “Then we’ll just have to be careful. Which is what we are going to do anyway, so again - how is there a problem?” 

“Tony, relax.” Rhodes comes through loud and clear in Peter’s headset. “Steve is just giving us information. No need to be like that right now. We’re _all_ tired.”

He keeps his head down, not wanting to participate in this conversation. Not like he’s going to be invited to it anyway. He’s still a newbie as a full member of the Avengers, and so he keeps to himself most of the time when they’re out on missions like this. However, this is the first one they’ve been on internationally since he’d come out and announced to the world who he was, much like Tony had done ten plus years ago. 

“Rhodes is right.” Bruce speaks up next to him. “Let’s discuss this in the morning. We’re all tired. We’re not superhuman like you, Steve. It’s almost one in the morning. By the time we get checked in to the hotel, it’ll be closer to two. It can wait.” 

Looking up, he sees Steve nod his head. “Fine. We’ll discuss this together before the press event at fifteen hundred hours.” 

“Get your bags, everyone. Welcome to Germany.” Tony announces as Steve powers off the Quinjet. 

Peter grabs his items, and sees everyone looking at him but not really talking to him. “Don’t worry about things.” Natasha gives his upper arm a squeeze. “Nothing’s going to happen.” 

“I know. I just feel bad.” He shrugs, then puts his garment bag over his shoulder. “I know this is probably more frustrating for you, since you feel like you have to take care of me. But I promise, I’m fine. Nothing’s going to happen.” 

“You’re right. It won’t.” Tony appears next to them. “Come on, the car’s are waiting for us. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired.” 

He smiles, knowing that Tony is trying in his own way to make him feel better. “Yeah - a comfy hotel bed sounds pretty good right now.” Clint appears next to him, as he moves past them to head down the ramp. “My bed at home is way too hard.” 

“After you, Mr. Parker.” Tony points to the ramp. 

The ride into Munich takes around forty minutes, and it’s another twenty before Peter is finally in his hotel room for the night. Steve has taken down all of their numbers, as they were all on different floors. His phone vibrates, letting him know he has a new text message. Hanging up his suit to air it out in the closet, he strips down to his underwear then crawls into bed with a weary sigh. As an afterthought, he picks up his phone to check the text he’d received, and feels his heart ache. 

“ _Don’t leave your room tonight. Since we don’t know what’s going on, it’s best to stay put. I’ll see you at brunch? Be good, Spiderling_.” 

He shoots a quick reply to Tony. “ _I won’t leave. Don’t worry. See you tomorrow_.” Tony’s text is a reminder of what he can’t have tonight. The comfort of his lover’s body next to his. His phone shows him that it’s a little after three in the morning local time. He isn’t remotely tired, but he knows he has to sleep soon otherwise he will be a zombie tomorrow. That might just happen anyway, but with another soft sigh, he rolls over and tries to fall asleep. 

***

“Mr. Parker! Mr. Parker!” It’s weird to have someone call him by his name while in his full costume, but he turns his head towards the voice at their press conference. “Mr. Parker, over here!” She waves again to get his attention. 

“Mr. Parker won’t be answering any questions today.” Tony steps in front of him, effectively blocking his view of the press. “We’ve said all we’re going to say for now. We’re happy to be here to help provide a sense of security to your city, and will be doing everything in our power to make sure everyone stays safe.” 

“Mr. Stark is correct.” Steve steps up to the microphone, rather than shout at the press like Tony had just done. “We look forward to seeing everyone this evening at the reception. Until then, there will be no further questions for any of us.” He raises his hand, and as a team they walk off the stage together. 

Peter pulls his mask off once they’re out of sight of the press, taking deep breaths as he tries to calm his racing heart. “You did good out there.” Natasha is at his side, a friendly smile on her face. “It’s not easy once the world knows who you are. But don’t worry - you’re safe with us.” 

“I’m not worried. Why does everyone think I’m worried?” He tries not to sound too exasperated, but it’s becoming more difficult. At brunch, the team had been discussing the email that Maria Hill had sent. “This is supposed to be a peacekeeping mission. We’re not in any danger.” 

“We’re _always_ in danger, kid.” Rhodes comes up from behind them. “You should always be aware of your surroundings. That goes regardless of where you’re at - here, home, on the subway.” 

Clint comes up to them. “Rhodey - don’t scare the kid. Pete, look - everything’s gonna be fine. Let’s go out and sightsee for a bit before we gotta get in our monkey suits for this thing tonight. What do you say? You game?” 

He looks over at Tony, who seems to be in a discussion with Bruce and Steve. There’s no way he’s going to have any time to be one on one with him this afternoon. “Sure. Meet me at my room in ten?” Peter says, putting his mask back on. 

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Clint nods his head. “You in, Nat?” 

“If I don’t go with you, and something happens, I’ll feel personally responsible.” She hooks her arm on Peter’s, who looks up at her. “Come on. Let’s get you out of that suit and into some normal clothes.” 

As he’s led away by his two teammates, he looks over his shoulder and sees Tony looking at him from across the way. He wants to call out to him, but then his attention turns back to Bruce. _So much for a fun vacation away from home_. He turns his head to look back forward, and steps into the elevator with Natasha and Clint flanking his sides. An afternoon exploring Munich does sound fun, and hopefully will lessen the tension he feels right now with everyone continuing to make a big deal about this supposed threat. 

*** 

Ten minutes to six Peter’s phone buzzes. Fixing his tie, he looks in the mirror to make sure that it’s on correctly. The knot at his throat is a little crooked, and after a few tugs he finally gets it into the proper position at the base of his throat. His grey button up shirt is covered by a black vest that’s buttoned properly, his black jacket hanging up next to the door. Grabbing his Spiderman cufflinks off the counter, he puts them on then glances at his phone. It’s a text from Tony. 

“ _Coming to your room in five. Better be ready_.” 

He gives himself one last look in the mirror, then grabs his phone and sends a text back. “ _I am. See you soon_.” He walks out, checking his breath by blowing a little air into his palm as he holds it up to his face. Smells like toothpaste, which is good because he’d been a little worried it might still smell like beer. Clint had bought him a pint while they had been out sightseeing, since the legal age to drink in Germany is sixteen. 

Their afternoon in the city had been fun, but really, he’d been missing Tony. He’d contemplated sending him a text, but didn’t bother. And neither did he, which again - he expected. Tony’s mission is different from his own, and therefore is busier. At least Natasha and Clint had made sightseeing a lot of fun, telling him stories about what they’d done together the last time they had been in Munich. 

A sharp knock on the door has his heart jumping in his chest as he looks over at it. Grabbing his jacket off the hanger, he slips it on and then opens the door. Tony is standing there, looking like a gift from the gods in a three piece all black tuxedo, a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses on his face. His breath catches in his throat as he stares up at him, the urge to run forward and kiss him a strong one that is difficult to control. And he can see the same desire reflected in Tony’s eyes - it’s a look he’s _very_ familiar with, given their trysts back home at the tower. 

“Pete.” He looks to Tony’s left and sees Steve standing there, looking sharp in a pinstripe suit. “You clean up nice.” 

“T-Thanks, Cap.” Hoping the disappointment isn’t evident in his voice at Tony not being alone, he grabs the handle to his hotel room door. “Hey, Rhodey.” He sees Rhodes standing next to Steve. “Ready to go and party?” 

“Indeed we are.” Steve replies, as the four of them walk towards the bank of elevators together. “Romanoff, Banner, and Barton are all downstairs waiting for us.” 

“You know, I could have met you guys downstairs.” Peter says as he goes into the elevator with the four of them. He feels a little thrill at noticing Tony choosing to stand next to him, while Steve and Rhodes stayed in front of them. As the elevator begins to descend, he feels the slightest brush of Tony’s fingers against the back of his hand, the minor touch filling a void in his chest he hadn’t realized was there. It’s the most casual, unnoticeable touch to the human eye, but it means everything to him. He turns his hand and offers the same touch to the back of Tony’s hand before letting his arm swing freely at his side. “I’m pretty sure the hotel is safe.” 

“It is, but we’re being careful.” Rhodes comments, looking over his shoulder at him. “We scoped out the venue too. It’s nice - the food looks real good.” 

“Sounds like you guys had a busy afternoon.” The elevator opens, and he sees their other three teammates standing off to the side. 

“How was the city?” Tony asked, finally addressing him. “Munich’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“It is.” Peter nods his head, then holds his hand up to greet Bruce, Natasha and Clint. “Hey guys!” 

“Look at you - Mr. Fancy.” Clint comments. “Looking good there, Pete.” 

“Thanks.” He grins, then looks up at Natasha. “You look beautiful!” 

She glances down at her black cocktail dress. “You gents are who’s everyone’s eyes are going to be on tonight. Not me.” 

“Hah.” Bruce mutters off to the side. “Fat chance of that.” 

“Who’s hungry?” Tony asks, as he naturally takes the lead. “Let’s go and enjoy our own party, shall we?” 

The ballroom has a small orchestra playing what sounds like a waltz, people milling about with cocktails and hor d'oeuvres. Peter sits in between Tony and Natasha, but neither stick around longer than a few minutes before getting up to go and mingle with others in attendance at the event. Funny how Tony had said to him yesterday how worried he was he was going to have to watch Peter be flirtatious with people at the party, and yet here he is, sitting by himself while he watches Tony do exactly that. 

Pushing his chair back, he looks around the room and sees a few girls that look close to his own age. “Where are you going?” Bruce asks, as Peter starts to walk away. “Peter - you need to be careful.” 

“I am. I’m as strong as Steve.” He nods his head towards where Steve is standing with Clint, the two of them over by the bar together. “Everyone else is having fun. I want to go and have fun too.” 

“But-” 

“He’ll be fine.” Natasha appears behind Bruce, setting a hand on his upper arm. “Go and have fun, Peter. We’re close by if something comes up. Which it won’t.” 

He gives her a grateful smile, then walks across the dance floor to where the group he’d seen is standing. “Hi.” He waves, feeling terribly shy as he hopes that these people can speak English. “Care for a dance?” He asks the girl to his left. 

“Sure.” Peter offers her his hand, and leads her to the dance floor when the orchestra begins to play another waltz. “You’re Spiderman, aren’t you?” She asks, as she puts her arms on top of his shoulders as Peter begins to follow the music. 

“I am.” He grins. Looking over her shoulder, he sees Tony across the room, staring at him with a neutral expression on his face. “And you are?” 

“Mika.” He hears her make a joke, and laughs, but his eyes never waver from Tony’s as he spins her around the dance floor. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mika.” 

They dance three dances together, and then she leaves him to go to the bathroom with a few of her friends. He stays to the side of the dance floor, and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he sees a new text from Tony. “ _Looks like you’re having fun. I’m glad. I’m leaving this party in ten. Try not to stay up all night with your new girlfriend_.” 

“Peter?” He looks up and sees Mika has returned, a smile on her face. “Would you like to have another dance?” 

“ _I could say the same to you. See you tomorrow_.” He puts his phone back into his pocket and nods his head. “Another dance sounds great, Mika.” 

Part of being an Avenger means getting to be accessible to people like this. He’d learned that from both Steve and Natasha when he’d been brought on full time. So this dancing with Mika is an extension of that. He sees Tony leave the party with two different women on either side of him, Rhodes close behind him. _Asshole_. Pulling Mika a little closer, he decides that he’s done thinking about him and is going to have a good time no matter what. 

***

At a quarter to one, Peter takes the elevator back up to his room alone. He’d received the okay from Steve that he could go without an escort, as the party is still in full swing. The Germans really know how to party. Peter had said goodbye to Mika and her friends a half hour ago, and now is stewing in his own thoughts as he watches the number rise on the elevator. 

He wants to send a text to Tony, find out if he’s busy or if he’s still entertaining those two women with Rhodes. Or maybe Rhodey isn’t even there, and he’s alone with them. That thought makes him sick to his stomach, hating how much of a hold Tony has on him. Pulling his key out, he gets to his room and unlocks it with a wave and heads inside. Stripping out of his suit, he drops the cufflinks into his pocket then grabs his black sweats from his bag. He shimmies out of his pants and kicks them off towards the other side of the room, standing in just his undershirt and boxer briefs, taking a few minutes to breathe. 

Pulling his sweats on, he picks up his phone and decides to send a text to Tony. Because he won’t be able to fall asleep with this nagging feeling in his gut. “ _Just want you to know that I’m back in my room. No threat to my life. Hope you’re having fun. Night_.” He almost asks if those girls are still with him, but then realizes he’d rather remain ignorant of the whole thing if he can. 

“ _I’m not_.” Two words. Peter looks at them, wondering if he’s supposed to ask why he’s not having fun, or if he’s just supposed to accept it at face value. But he knows Tony, and he knows that those two words are filled with an ache he feels in his own chest. He puts his phone on its charger and grabs his key, deciding that maybe it’s time to be a little reckless. 

He knows Tony’s room number. He’d listened to Steve list out all of their rooms, and after hitting the appropriate number, he takes the elevator up three floors, then turns to the left. Standing in front of Tony’s hotel room, he stands outside, leaning forward to see if he can hear any activity inside. He doesn’t hear the sound of any feminine voices, nor does he hear anyone talking. Hoping that Tony isn’t going to kill him, he raises his hand up and knocks on the door. 

Twenty seconds later, and the door opens. Tony’s got a glass of alcohol in his hand, his tie gone, his vest open and the first few buttons on his shirt open. He sees his eyes widen before he shakes his head. “You shouldn’t be here.” Tony says, sounding somewhat exhausted. 

“Are you telling me to leave?” He asks, standing at the door, afraid to cross the threshold. When Tony turns around and heads back into the room, he knows that’s his answer. He catches the door before it can close on him, and walks inside. He sees that Tony’s room is in somewhat of a disarray - the sheets on the bed are all messed up, a half empty bottle of bourbon is sitting on an end table next to a chair with an ottoman that Tony has returned to. 

Peter stands next to the bed, refusing to back down as he looks at Tony, his lover staring at the glass in his hand. He watches him take a long sip, his eyes looking at the way Tony’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down with the swallow. He bites his own lip, hating how turned on he is by such a small act, and hating that he can’t go over and touch him the way he wants to. Tony balances the glass on the arm of the chair, and sighs. “Thought you’d be with that cute girl you were dancing with all night.” 

“And I thought you were going to be having sex with two women.” Peter returns, not bothering to hide his annoyance. “And maybe Rhodey, so I’m kinda glad I was wrong on that front. Or maybe I wasn’t, because you left pretty early.” 

“I’ve been alone.” Tony looks up at him, Peter feeling the knot in his stomach lessen. “They went to his room. I excused myself, which I’m sure he’s going to give me shit about tomorrow.” 

“Why are we doing this?” He asks, moving to stand by the chair. Waiting for Tony to touch him, to do _something_ to show him he’s wanted here. Two hands grab onto his arms and yank him down to sit on Tony’s lap, the ottoman kicked away so that Tony’s feet can be on the floor, Peter sitting sideways on him. “I’m not having fun.” Peter whispers, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck as he feels him hold him in a tight embrace. 

“Neither am I.” The touch of Tony’s beard against the side of his neck sends a shiver down his spine, Peter shifting himself on his lap to straddle his thighs. “All I wanted was for you to be here with me last night. And I wanted it tonight, but was too stubborn to tell you. Because I’m not supposed to want that.” 

Hearing his confessions are enough to make him move his head so that his lips can touch Tony’s. He feels him yield to him, Tony’s lips plumping out so that he can kiss him more. Each kiss isn’t enough, though. After the ache of not being able to be with his lover the last twenty four hours, he’s dying for more. His tongue slips into his mouth, tasting the sweet smokey flavor of bourbon on his tongue, as he feels Tony’s hands slide underneath the back of his shirt. Blunt nails drag down his back, making him release a needy moan into Tony’s mouth as he feels his cock swell in his sweats. 

“Bed. Now.” Tony murmurs against his lips, to which he can only nod his head in agreement. He slips off of his lap and yanks the shirt he’s wearing up over his head, tossing it towards the floor. He tries to get his pants off, but Tony’s lips touch the nape of his neck as his lover stands behind him, holding him against his chest. Peter pushes his hips back, grinding against Tony, feeling how hard he is as he rubs his ass against his groin. “God, Peter….” The words are moaned into his ear as Tony drags his lips against the shell of his ear. “Do you know how bad I’ve wanted this….?” 

“Y-Yes, Tony….” He moans in response, lifting his arms up to lock them around his lover’s neck. The rough scrape of his beard against the side of his neck makes him moan louder, hoping that none of their teammates are in the neighboring rooms. But all of them had been downstairs when he left - except for Tony and Rhodes. And it sounds like Rhodes is having his own fun right now, giving him the opportunity to be with his lover. Grinding down on Tony’s cock, he keeps his fingers locked behind his neck. “I want you in me….” 

“Good thing I brought the necessary tools to make that happen.” His gruff voice sends a sharp shiver down Peter’s back, as Tony’s hands slide down the front of his pants. “But I have to step away in order to get them….” 

“D-Don’t….” He pleads, rolling his hips a little more. “N-Not yet….” 

“I won’t, baby....” 

His cock becomes engulfed by Tony’s hand, the fist he makes around it has him arching his back as he holds onto his neck a little tighter. “Make me come….” Peter knows he’s asking for a lot, but he knows that Tony loves it. After the last few months, he’s learned a lot about him and what gets him fired up. And him begging for certain things is definitely a weakness of Tony’s. The deep growl he hears in his ear lets him know that Tony’s going to do as he asks, his ass continuing to rub up and down on his cock. 

“I’m going to make you come all night, Peter….” Tony’s hot breath sends a chill down his spine as he rocks back and forth between his hand and crotch. His pants are pulled down lower, his cock now out in the open as Tony jerks him off. “Hope you’re not tired….” 

“N-Not at….” He drops his head as white dots his eyelids, his mouth dropping down as he releases a loud moan. The words stop as he starts to come, Tony’s mouth now on his, kissing him hard as his hand pulls him through his orgasm. His arms drop from Tony’s neck as he moves the last few steps to the bed, his sweats and underwear now in a pile on the floor. 

Turning around, he grabs Tony’s hand and starts to lick it clean, staring up at him as he cleans his fingers off. He’s grown accustomed to how his own spunk tastes, and while he prefers swallowing Tony’s, it gets them both equally aroused when the other licks their own cum off of their bodies. Tony moans low as Peter tries to keep his eyes open but the more aroused he gets, the more difficult it becomes to keep them open. 

“Stay here.” Tony murmurs, kissing him flush on the lips. “I’ve got to go get the lube.” 

“Hurry….” Peter scoots back on the bed, staying in the center, waiting for his lover to come back. 

He hears him rummaging around in the bathroom, and then hears a celebratory exclamation. Tony walks back out with no clothes on, holding the bottle of lube in one hand, and a towel in the other. “See? Told you I had some.” 

“Did you bring it because you had hoped we’d be able to do this?” He asks, as Tony gets settled down on the bed next to him. He spreads his legs apart, his eyes looking at the lube that’s now dripping onto Tony’s fingers. “Or did you bring it for other reasons?” 

The smile on his lover’s face tells him everything he needs to know. “If you’re asking if I was going to sleep with someone else besides you on this trip, the answer is no. I only want you, Peter. You’re mine.” 

“Likewise.” A wet finger begins to touch his anus, a deep groan leaving his throat as he lifts his knee up to be close to his chest. “I’m glad you brought this, because I was going to suggest lotion if it was necessary.” 

Tony chuckles, his finger slipping a little more into his body. “Baby, I would have gone and found some at the local drug store. I would never resort to that. But luckily, I plan ahead.” 

“I’m so glad that you do.” Peter puts his hand on the back of Tony’s neck, and brings him down to lay a kiss on his lips as a second finger pushes into his body. “Hurry up and finish prepping me….” 

“Someone is _needy_ tonight.” Tony adds a third finger, leaving him feeling deliciously full. “Why so needy, Mr. Parker?” 

“Because I thought you were banging two women. And I need a little reassurance that you only want me.” He looks up into his eyes, and sees Tony looking down at him with a smirk on his lips. “Oh. That wasn’t a real question, was it?” 

“No, but I’m happy to know your thoughts.” The fingers inside of him disappear. The bed creaks as Tony moves to be between his legs, the lube in his hand. “Want to do the honors?” 

Peter nods, and grabs the lube from his hand. Pouring some onto his palm, he drips a few drops onto the thick flesh jutting out from Tony’s center. He hears him hiss, which brings a smirk to his own lips. Putting his hand around his cock, he starts to spread the lube over it nice and slow, Tony’s moans changing as he moves from the tip back down to the base. Satisfied that there’s enough on him, Peter pulls his hand away and lays back down, keeping himself spread open for Tony to look at him. 

“All I wanted tonight was to dance with you.” The tip of Tony’s cock pushes up against his loosened hole, Peter willing his body to stay relaxed as it slowly pushes into him. “You looked so fucking _gorgeous_ in your suit. One of the most desirable men in that room.” 

His cheeks burn as he gasps out a moan, more of Tony’s cock filling him up. “You’re the only one I want. The only one I’ll ever want, Tony….” He moans again as he feels his walls adjusting to the girth of his cock, Tony’s fingers a little less thick. 

“You’re mine….” Tony’s lips brush back and forth against his neck, Peter moaning helpless to his touches. “All mine, sweetheart….” 

“Y-Yours….” Peter agrees as the cock inside of him pulls out until just the tip is left, and then groans low as Tony pushes it back into him. “Oh God, I’m yours…..” 

The bed creaks with every thrust of Tony’s hips, the two setting a quick and fast rhythm to start. Every slam forward of Tony’s hips Peter meets with a push down, Tony’s cock going deep inside of him. He grabs onto the mattress, trying to find something to hold onto as Tony starts to snap his hips faster, his own cock bouncing up and down to the quick rhythm. Reaching down, he grabs onto his own cock and starts to pump his fist in time to Tony’s thrusts, moving opposite of him. 

“Come again for me, Peter…” 

He would have done it regardless if Tony had asked, but hearing that command sends him flying over the edge with a deep wanton cry. Hot cum splashes onto his stomach as he jerks himself off, moaning through most of it. He feels the rush of Tony’s cum flooding his insides, his body shaking from head to toe due to the ecstasy being provided to him through this carnal act. He moans into Tony’s mouth, suddenly feeling his tongue on his as they kiss each other through the haze of their shared high together. 

Tony pulls out, and flips him over to be on his hands and knees. Peter groans low, nodding his head as he feels Tony enter him again, his cock as stiff as it had been prior to ejaculating. His hands fist the sheets, pushing back to feel more of that thickness inside of him. Tony’s hands settle on his hips, and the pressure he feels from his hands forcing him to stop moving only increases his desire for him. 

“I told you….” Tony’s chest presses against his back, the touch of his beard against his face bringing heat flooding through Peter’s body. “All night, baby….” 

“A-All night….please….” 

He comes twice in this position, once by his own hand, and then again with Tony’s hand on his cock. Laying back down, Tony enters him again and after a few hard thrusts starts to come again deep inside of him, Peter’s insides feeling absolutely perfect as his lover dumps his seed into his body.

Sweat drips from both of their bodies, Peter staring up at Tony with a big smile on his face. “You’re not going to make me leave, are you?” 

“Are you kidding? No. You’re staying here tonight.” Tony kisses him softly on the lips. “We don’t have anywhere to be early, so it’ll be fine.” 

“You sure?” Peter asks, as Tony uses the towel to clean up their bodies as best as possible. “You know I’ll wake up early. I’ll just leave then.” 

“Better kiss me goodbye if you do that.” The towel gets dropped to the side of the bed, and then Peter finds himself in his lover’s arms. “You know I love you, right? No matter what others may see, you’re the only one for me, Peter.” 

“I know, Tony.” He smiles, and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. “Let’s sleep for a little bit.” 

“Don’t blame me if we have more sex, though.” 

Laughing, he turns over to be the little spoon to Tony’s big spoon. “Fine by me. Good night.” 

“Good night, Peter.” 

He closes his eyes, happy to be in Tony’s arms after such a tumultuous evening apart from one another. 

***

A loud banging has Peter groaning. “Is that housekeeping? Aren’t they a bit early??” He asks, yawning softly. 

“I’ll go check.” Tony kisses his brow, then starts to move away from him. Peter reaches out and pulls him back down, smiling when he hears Tony laugh. “Pete, come on. I need to go and see what’s going on. I’ll be right back.” 

“Mmkay…” He drops his head back to the pillow, keeping his eyes closed. 

He hears the rustling of clothes, a tiny bit sad that Tony’s putting them back on but he knows why he’s doing that. Can’t really answer the door naked. Well, maybe he could, but probably better to not. He hears Tony open the door. “Can I…..what the hell?” 

That question puts him on edge. _Oh God, what’s wrong?_ Before he can ask, he senses a presence with his tingle that shouldn’t be in here. _Oh, fuck!_ He quickly covers himself with the bedsheet and blanket, hoping that no one has seen him as he hears a voice he really doesn’t want to hear right now. 

“Something’s up.” Steve walks into the room. “We can’t find Peter. We know he was at the party last night until almost one. He told me he was going back to his room, but he’s not there. We just went and checked. His cell phone is there, which does none of us any good. You have a tracker on his suit, right?” 

“Couldn’t you have called me?” He hears Tony ask, and feels the bed shift with someone sitting down next to him. _Please be Tony, please be Tony._ “Maybe the kid got lucky last night.” 

“Tony, now’s not the time for this.” Steve sounds exasperated. “Can’t you get your conquest out of here? This is NOT the time for your Playboy tendencies. We need to suit up and go find Peter now."

“And I’m telling you, he probably went home with one of those girls last night. You really didn’t need to barge in here at….Jesus, Steve - it’s not even eight in the morning.” Tony groans. “You’re panicking because he’s not in his room at eight? Come on. You were young once.” 

“Tony, can you please get your girl out of here?” Peter bites his hand as he hears Rhodes speaking. “Steve’s right - this really isn’t the right time to be having these kinds of shenanigans right now. What we should be doing is going out there and finding our lost team member.” 

Someone clears their throat. Pete keeps perfectly still, hoping that Tony can convince these two to leave so he can get out of there. _Stupid high alert. Stupid Germany. God, why did I stay so late?? I should have woken up earlier. Damn time difference_. "....Peter. Come on out from under there." Natasha’s voice comes through loud and clear. _Oh God_. 

“Peter? What do you mean, Peter?” Steve asks, clearly confused. “Peter’s not here, Natasha.” 

He feels a hand on his leg, which he has to assume means that Tony is okay with this. Taking a deep breath, he hopes that his face isn’t as red as it feels as he slowly sits up in the bed. “H-Hi guys.” He looks over at Steve and Rhodes, who both have a shocked look on their faces, while Natasha has a smirk on her lips. “H-How’d you know it was me?” 

“Because Tony wasn’t panicking.”

“Shit.” Tony groans, as he shakes his head back and forth. “Yeah, I should have done a better job at that. That’s my bad.” 

“Wait. You two are?” Steve asks, still clearly confused by everything. 

Peter nods his head, keeping the blanket pulled up to his chin so none of his teammates have to see him naked. “Yes. Right, Mr. Stark?” 

“Kid, drop the act.” Tony shakes his head. “It’s okay. Cat’s out of the bag.” 

“But you two are?” Steve repeats again. 

“Nat, you want to handle this?” Tony gestures to Steve, who looks like a fish out of water. 

Rhodes looks back and forth between the two of them. “When Peter came to your room that one time we were having a discussion....that wasn't because he was having a nightmare, was it?” 

“Nope.” 

Peter wants to dive back under the covers. He’d forgotten about that time he’d shown up at Tony’s room late one night. Normally he would have been alone, but Rhodes had been there - the two of them had been drinking and talking. So he’d made up a terrible lie about having had a really bad nightmare, and needing some comfort. It had gotten Rhodes to leave, so that they could have sex, but still. To have that lie figured out _mortifies_ him. 

“Since Peter seems to be safe, we’ll let you two have some more time.” Natasha puts her arms around both Steve and Rhodes, and leads them over to the door. “We’re still meeting downstairs for breakfast at nine, so don’t take too much time.” The bedroom door opens, and he can hear both Steve and Rhodes talking at the same time as the door closes behind them. 

He falls back on the bed with a groan. “Oh my God. I should have gone back to my room. I’m so sorry, Tony.” 

“Don’t be.” Peter stares at him, shocked by him being so relaxed and chill about everything. “This is good. Now they know. It’s okay.” Tony scoots closer to him on the bed, and brings his hand to his cheek. “Guess this means we’re official now.” 

“Official?” He asks, turning his head to rest it against the center of his palm. “You mean, we weren’t before?” 

“Now that the team knows, we can be open about our relationship with them. Which means there are kisses to be shared now.” Tony lowers his head towards his, and kisses him softly. “I’m honestly glad they found out. Because last night was awful, and I don’t want to go through that again.” 

“Me either.” Another kiss steals his breath away, Peter pulling Tony to be between his legs. He helps him get back out of his pants, and sees how hard he is, groaning softly. “So, we can be together all the time now?” 

The sound of the lube cap being open makes his stomach roll as Tony pours some onto his hand, and then starts to put it on his cock. “That is _exactly_ what I’m suggesting.” Tony pushes into him nice and slow, both moaning at the sudden connection. “You in for the wild ride?” 

“I have no real choice, do I?” Peter grins, as he nods his head. “Of course, Tony.” Wrapping one leg around his waist, he cries out as Tony’s cock slips a little further in faster than he expects. “A-Anything for you…” 

“That’s what I like to hear, Peter…” 

They enjoy a round of sex, then head to the shower together where minimal cleaning is done, but lots of touching happens. Finally Peter has to beg him to stop, so they can get ready. Tony escorts him back to his bedroom so he can put on real clothes and grab his phone, which he sees has twenty messages - all from his teammates. They head down to the lobby together, and see all five of them waiting for them with their arms crossed over their chests. 

“Nice of you to tell us you two were hooking up.” Clint greets them with a grin on his face. “Would have saved a lot of stress this morning if we had known that.” 

“S-Sorry!” Peter groans, as he feels Tony put his arm around his shoulder, holding him against his side. “I didn’t mean to worry you guys. I’m safe. No one took me, hit me, etc.” 

“Yeah, I bet.” Rhodes comments, causing his cheeks to burn again with the heat of the sun. 

“Enough.” Steve holds his hand up. “We’re happy for you. Don’t let this impact the team, and we’ll be fine. Now - I’m starving. Let’s go find something to eat before we head out for the day.” 

Peter looks up at Tony, who looks a lot more calm than he expects. “Food sounds great. And yeah - sorry. We were keeping it under wraps. Didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal, but in hindsight I now can see why you might have been concerned.” 

“Thank you.” Steve nods his head, then they start to walk out of the hotel as a group. 

“You okay?” Tony asks, the two of them falling behind the rest of their team. 

“It’s a lot to take in.” Peter admits, but gives him a smile and nod. “I’m good, Tony.” 

“Good. Because you know once the press gets wind of this, it’s going to be a minefield.” 

“Right. No problem.” He keeps the smile on his face. “Let’s go do our mission, so we can go back home soon, Mr. Stark.” 

“Sounds like a good plan, Mr. Parker.” 

No matter where they are in the world, Peter knows that life with Tony Stark will _always_ be an adventure. That much is for certain. 

  
  



End file.
